The Green Flame
by Jmastaskillz
Summary: After kakashi leaves him with Ebisu, a fed-up Naruto goes in to the woods to think, but when a comet gives him powers. Will this change him for better or worse? NaruKin, it may be a harem. A Slight crossover with Kim Possible. strong naruto. R&R!
1. Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire

I don't own Naruto or Kim possible

It was a sunny day in Konoha and our blond hero was walking through the woods with a frown on his face and his eyes showed frustration, anger and concern.

Damn, I cant believe Kakashi-sensei left me with the closet pervert. I need to get stronger if I'm going to make that prick Neji pay for nearly killing Hinata… I just hope she's ok, Naruto thought to himself as he punched a tree in his anger, not noticing the red chakra that formed around his hand.

The only good thing that came out of today is that Oji-san fixed my seal, He thought angrily as he walked further through the forest, lost in his own thoughts. Suddenly, he heard something and looked up to see a rainbow hued object flying in the sky, coming straight for him. He ran as the multicolored rock came crashing down in an explosion that sent him flying, knocking him unconscious.

"Ugh… what hit me?" he moaned as his memory came back. "Oh I remember now that weird rock from the sky hit me."

His vision was blurry as he looked around and saw a nearby lake, he walked over to get a drink but when he looked into his reflection, he was shocked to see that his skin had a green tint and his eyes were a deep shade of emerald. His orange jacket was tattered and even the cloth on his headband was ripped, but it still held the metal plaque in place. He reached to touch is reflection and saw something that scared him more than his now green skin, his hands were engulfed in a green fire that sparked black on the inside.

"MY HANDS ARE ON FIRE!!!" he yelled as he pushed his hands in the lake to try and extinguish his fiery palms. He pulled his hands out of the lake, but steam rose off of them until they were once again on fire.

"MY HANDS ARE ON FIRE!" He screamed. "MY HAND ARE ON FIRE AND THEY… don't hurt?" The blond said with a confused face. Naruto stared at he hands in fascination. This is so cool, Naruto thought. I've got to try these baby's out, now all I need to do is find myself a training ground. There's no sense in burning down the forest.

As he walked through the dank forest, he thought he heard something like growling, but he didn't think anything of it. After a couple minutes of hard walking, he found an abandoned training ground that seemed perfect to start his training. It had wood posts for practicing tijutsu and target practice. There was also a small lake that looked perfect to bath in after training.

Overall, it looked a lot like team sevens training ground, except that it looked untouched. There were no signs that any one trained here except that the posts had some scratch marks upon it.

_I guess this place hasn't been used in a long time so I'll just make this my new private training ground,_ he thought excitedly at the thought of having his own place to train.

"_**KIT!"**_ A booming voice called out distantly. Naruto could barley hear it though.

"Who's there?" Naruto shouted into thin air.

"_**IN YOUR MIND KIT, I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR A WILE NOW,"**_ said the voice, suddenly coming into focus.

"Kyuubi is that you?" Asked Naruto

"_**WHAT OTHER GIANT FOX DEMON DO YOU HAVE IN YOUR HEAD GAKI," **_replied the fox sarcastically.

"Yep that's Kyuubi all right," the blond said dryly

"_**SHUT IT GAKI. NOW LISTEN CLOSELY, THAT COLORED ROCK THAT FELL FROM THE SKY WAS A COMET. IT SEEMS THAT IT GAVE YOU SOME BLOOD LINES. I BELIEVE FOUR TO BE EXACT, THE FIRE AROUND YOUR HANDS IS ONE OF THEM."**_

"So first of all, how are you talking to me? And second, how do I turn my hands off my hands fox?" asked Naruto.

"_**TO ANSWER YOUR FIRST QUESTIOIN, I'M ABLE TO TALK TO YOU BECAUSE OF THE COMET. WHO DO YOU THINK HEALED YOU AFTER THE BLAST, KIT? AND BE CAUSE YOU'VE BEEN CHANNLING MY CHAKRA SINCE YOU'VE BEEN ANGRY AT THAT LONG HAIRD BOY FOR HURTING YOUR MATE, KIT," **_the fox said slyly.

"What do you mean fox…" he trailed of as he realized what the fox meant. "YOU STUPID FOX, IT ISN'T LIKE THAT!!!"

"_**WHATEVER YOU SAY KIT,"**_ said the demon chuckling lightly._** "AND SECOND, JUST STOP SENDING CHAKRA TO YOUR HANDS. OH, AND MABEY YOU SHOULD SPEAK IN YOUR THOUGHTS INSTEAD OF SHOUTING TO THE WIND LIKE YOUR INSANE."**_

_Ok,_ Naruto thought with a blush on his cheeks from anger and embarrassment. His hands stopped emanating the green fire as he stopped the flow of chakra._"now what did you want fox"_

"**AS I SAID KIT YOU HAVE FOUR BLOODLINES, ONE IS ACTIVE AND THE OTHER THREE ARE INACTIVE, SO I SUGGEST YOU LEARN HOW TO USE THEM."**

So are you going to train me or something fox?

"**I HAVE LEARNED MANY THINGS IN MY TRAVLES. I'M NOT A NINE TAILED DEMON FOR NOTHING,"** the fox said proudly. **"I WILL TRAIN YOU. WE WLL START WITH BASIC CHAKRA CONTROL. AND BEFORE YOU COMPLAIN, YOU NEED A LOT MORE CONTROL IF YOU'RE YOUR GONNA USE EVEN ONE OF MY BASIC JUTSU. BUT I CAN TEACH YOU SOME OF YOUR HUMAN FIRE JUTSU THAT I LEARND FORM YOUR KIND, BUT WE ONLY HAVE A MONTH TO TRAIN SO WERE GOING TO HAVE TO TRAIN TWICE AS MUCH IN HALF THE TIME."**

And how do suggest we do that? Naruto could've sworn he felt the fox grin inside of him.

"**SIMPLE. KAGEBUNSHIN."**

…nani?

"**WHEN A KAGEBUNSHIN IS DISPELLED, YOU LEARN EVERY THING IT LEARNED. SO IF YOU WERE TO READ EVERY BOOK IN THE LIBRARY, THEN…"**

I would be able to learn everything that my clones read. So if I did that with, say, twenty clones per jutsu, then I would learn that jutsu twenty times more in one day!" Naruto thought excitedly.

"**AND THAT'S HOW YOUR GOING TO TRAIN YOUR CHAKRA CONTROL, LEARN NEW JUTSUS, ETC. SO LETS GET TO WORK,"** the fox said as Naruto created his clones and sent them off for the library.

**TIME SKIP**

Naruto learned much about his new bloodline, he could create balls of plasma that explode on contact, or shoot a direct blast of energy similar to a laser. He had incinerated a post training his control over his flames, and he could even mix his powers with the fire jutsu, turning them green and increasing their power, but it consumes twice as much chakra. So far he had learned **fire release: great fireball technique **and he would have learned more, but decided to call it quits before he passed out from exhaustion.

As he jumped from roof to roof on his way home, he heard something and looked down to see two ninja chasing a girl and hurried to help.

Kin Tsuchi was not having a good day. First, she lost to guy who can only be described as a sloth. And now Orochimaru's goons are trying to capture her so he could probably sacrifice her to his snakes.

All I need to do is lose these fools and… but all thought of escape had left her mind as a kunai sank into her left calf.

"Did you really think you could run from Orochimaru's wrath, little girl?" said the nameless sound jonin, obviously enjoying himself.

"Come on, lets just kill her and get out of here before any anbu show up," his slightly less cocky partner said looking around.

"Fine! You failed Orochimaru, and now you must pay the price," replied the jonin "Time to die, little girl!" he yelled as he charged the downed kunoichi.

I guess this is it, thought Kin as she closed her eyes and awaited the soft sound of death.

**thunk**

"thunk?" thought Kin confused at the sound. She was pretty sure that THUNK wasn't the sound of death. She opened her eyes to see a kunai imbedded in the roof between her and her attackers but what caught her eye was the tag on the kunai.

"Kuso!" she thought as she turned her head before a bright flash burst from the kunai, illuminating the area. The two nin weren't as lucky as the flash hit their eyes. After the flash died Kin looked to see a sight that would change her life forever.

A boy in a tattered orange jacket with matching pants. The boy charged the two nin and his hand exploded in a green blaze. He delivered a vicious blow to the gut of the cocky goon and knocked the wind out of him. As the nin doubled over, the boy gave him a swift chop to the neck, knocking him out.

He extended his left arm towards the other with out looking. And before the nin's eyes could regain focus, he launched a ball of green energy towards his leg. The nin screamed in pain as the blast hit and dropped to one knee. The boy walked over to him, hands unlit, and the only things the Sound-nin saw before he died was cold green eyes and a hand that covered his face. The boy only spoke one word; his voice was as cold as ice.

"Die," said the boy, his hand lighting and unleashing a jet of fire, melting the face off the Sound-nin, killing him instantly.

Kin watched as the boy shook his head and walk over to her. He held out his hand, but she paid no attention to it. As he got closer, she got lost in the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. They were like emeralds glistening in the moonlight.

Naruto was getting worried. He just killed that Sound-nin that threatened the girl and knocked out the other one, but the question was why they were here. And now he was trying to help a girl that wouldn't do anything but look at him.

"Hey are you ok?" asked Naruto feeling concerned.

"Oh, thank you," said Kin finally snapping out of her stupor, taking his hand and hoping the darkness would cover her blush.

"Good. Can you walk?" he said with a smile. His emerald eyes were slowly turning into sapphires.

"I think so," said Kin blushing more at the sight of his kind smile.

"Good, cause we need to go to the Hokage to see about your friend here," said Naruto as he motioned towards the unconscious nin on the ground.

Kin weighed her chances; she could either go back to the sound and die or cooperate with the Konoha Hokage and possibly live. Konoha it is.

"Ok then let's go. By the way my names Tsuchi Kin."

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage!"

As he said that Kin recognized him from the preliminaries.

"Aren't you one of the chunin from the exams?" asked Kin

Naruto stared her in concentration as if thinking hard trying to remember her she had to admit he looked really cute. His face looked a lot like a fox, he all ready had whiskers. All he need was a pair of fox ears. She blushed at that thought, berating herself for letting this boy effect her this much.

"Now I remember you, you lost to Shikamaru. you were doing great until he captured you in his shadow."

She bristled remembering her loss. "Lets just get going."

"Okay," said Naruto as he flung the Sound-nin over his shoulder and started towards the Hokage Tower, walking in silence till they finally reached the door.

It was a little past midnight and the Hokage was putting the finishing touches on his paperwork, the bane of all Kages except one.

Minato, I don't know how you defeated the greatest enemy of all Kage but I can only hope your son can take over so I can finally retire in peace, thought Sarutobi looking at the picture of the Yondaime, only to be interrupted from thoughts by the Yondaimes son himself, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Oji-san you'll never guess what happened to me today."

It was this day the green flame of Konoha was born.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------AN- I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the green flame; first off Naruto will personality will become more sarcastic over time and as to why he killed the sound nin so cruelly he was still angry over things like Neji, his sensei abandoning him to the closet pervert and after hearing some nin try and kill someone for failing he kind of lost it and I don't believe the death would effect him to much I feel that he came to terms with death at wave.

Please review and inform me of any mistakes and tell me if you like it.


	2. Through the Fire and Flames

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Kim possible

Short AN- I would like to thank Humnut for being my Beta, he is awesome. And sorry for not updating I could have updated last Friday but I was playing Secret Weapons over Normandy, Paper Mario the thousand-year door and I was procrastinating.

Sarutobi never felt older than he did this night.

"So let me get this straight, you say you have not just one but four bloodlines"

Naruto responded with a nod

"And you had a small talk with your "tenant" am I right?" he asked using the tenant knowing that they could talk about the fox more in private.

Naruto nodded again

"And then you saved this girl from two sound-nin, one dead the other with Ibiki to confirm this girls story about the sands involvement in the attack right"

Both Kin and Naruto nodded at that

"I'm getting to old for this," said Sarutobi with a sigh. "Kin could you wait out side for a moment please," he watched as she left the room and when she closed the door he used a silencing jutsu. "Ok so what this about the fox Naruto."

Naruto sigh before he began. "The fox decided the it would be in both are interests if he taught me some chakra control, learn some fire jutsu too, since my bloodline revolves around fire, and maybe create my own fighting style, something that focuses on my strengths.

The aged Hokage sighed for the umpteenth time as he massaged his temple. This would complicate things.

"Naruto it seems now that you have a bloodline, I can tell you about your heritage, seeing as you will probably be forced to revive your clan."

Naruto immediately perked up at the word heritage. All his life, he's wondered who his parents were and now thanks to so some rock he's going to find out. _Note to self never __**ever**__ kick a rock again._ "So who are my parents Oji-san" Naruto asked eagerly.

Sarutobi walked over to the picture of Yondaime and moved it over to reveal a safe. He opened it up and pulled out a scroll, which he handed to Naruto.

"Naruto, put some blood on the seal it will only open for you"

He did what he said and opened the scroll and read.

Dear Naruto 

_If you're reading this your either a jonin, 18, or the current Hokage has decided your ready to know. My name is Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage. I'm sorry to have to keep this a secret from you, but to protect you from my enemy's it had to be done. I hoped that your mother would have taken care of you, but she died shortly after giving birth to you. Your mother's name was Uzumaki Kushina, and she was a tomboy through and through when she was younger, but blossomed into a beautiful woman. She had long red hair and the most beautiful green eyes you ever saw, they were like emeralds. No doubt you know about the fox. I know you'll be the hero I saw you as, even if the village doesn't as I had wished. I know that if you have even a drop of your mother spirit, you'll make them see you as the hero you were intended to be. Your mother never took no for an answer, and neither should you. Naruto, I just want you to know that your mother and I love you and we know you'll succeed in your dream, what ever they may be._

Love, Namekaze Minato 

Naruto couldn't help but cry. He was the son of his hero, he had a family that loved him, and they believed in his dreams. It was too good to be true.

"Well Naruto, I will have to talk to the council about your bloodline and your heritage to receive our inheritance and your fathers home. I'll get it done first thing tomorrow, but first do you know about the clan reconstruction law?"

Naruto shook his head, he couldn't help but wonder what the boy's reaction would be as he forced back a smile.

"When a bloodline is near extinction, all males are forced to practice polygamy," Said Sarutobi with grin.

"You mean I'll have an arranged marriage!" said a very pale Naruto.

"As clan head you can decline any proposal until your 15. If you don't four wives by then, you'll be forced into marriage."

"So I need four wives by the end of three years, great," he said dryly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll figure it out. But on to other matters, could you bring Kin in here," he said and smiled to himself as they came through the door and sat down.

"Well Kin, I'd be happy to make you a member of our village. But you'll be under probation until the end of the chunin exams and you'll need to have a guardian at all times till then."

"Great who's the guardian?" asked Kin a little upset about having to have someone following her around.

"Why, he's sitting right next to you," he said with a smile.

"What!? But I cant be following her around all day, I have training to do!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm sure it wont be much trouble and maybe she could help you with your training."

"Ok Oji-san, so long as it doesn't interfere with my training, I'm in."

"Good, because that will also solve were she will be staying. She can stay with you in your apartment until you get your fathers house tomorrow. But seeing as she will be living with you, you might want to tell her your condition."

Naruto thought this might happen, he could only hope that she wasn't like the villagers.

"Well, to make a long story short my father Yondaime couldn't kill the Kyuubi no Kitsune, so he had to seal it in me," _This is the part were she screams and runs away._

"I see, you're like that kid Garra."

"There's another like me… wait you don't care?" said Naruto confused that she didn't care.

"Obviously. You saved the village from the fox. If people cant see that, then they must be blind," Kin stated in an obvious tone.

Naruto gave a true smile. Another person had accepted him, and she was his age too.

"Well I think you should go get some sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow and I have paperwork to finish," said the Hokage.

"Ok, see you tomorrow Oji-san. Come on Kin," said Naruto, making his way to the door.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Kin said as she bowed to him and left to follow Naruto.

_"Well, it looks like Naruto has made a new friend. I'd better inform my perverted student, since he's back in the village. Knowing him, he'll probably be at the hot springs tomorrow… maybe I'll check out the hot springs through my crystal ball tomorrow," _He thought as he let out a perverted giggle at the last part.

"Well here we are," Naruto said as they walked through the apartment door. "It's not much, but its home. The kitchens in the living room, the bathrooms across from our room, I'll be sleeping on the floor." As he made his way towards the bedroom he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto-sama you can sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the floor."

"Wait, first off, what's with the 'sama'? And second, it's only for one night since I'll be getting my fathers home."

"You saved my life and I will repay you with my own. I will not have you sleeping on the floor, but if I must have the bed then your sharing it with me," Kin said firmly.

_I guess she not going to budge on the subject, and I don't really mind the sama. I just don't want her acting like a slave or servant, that's the last thing I need having her serve my every want and need… having to punish her when she STOP! _He violently shook he's head to try and break his thoughts._ Don't even think of going down that road, once you do there's no turning back, _he saw that Kin was waiting for him to say something, so he deicide to break from berating himself for even thinking like a pervert.

"Ok, we'll sleep together… and by sleep together I mean like asleep as in we wont be awake because I would never have sex with you, NOT that I wouldn't want to, you're a very beautiful girl and I would love to see you naked…I MEAN NOT WITH OUT YOU PERMISSION it's just…I'm rambling aren't I'm just going to shut up now pleasedonthitme!" He squeaked the last part out while ducking and covering his head.

_**"SMOOTH KIT, REALLY SMOOTH," **_the fox said sarcastically.

_Shut up fox, the only good thing is that when she kills me, your going down with me,_ he thought as he awaited Kin to kill him, only to hear… giggling? He looked up slowly to see Kin giggling at him.

"Naruto-sama, I think I understand what your saying, and I trust you not to do any thing I wouldn't want."

Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He didn't feel like dieing any time soon, "Good I'll just get changed in my pj's in the bathroom," he said as he went to get changed. Once he was done, he had on his normal black pj's and his dog faced nightcap. As he walked into the room, he saw kin getting into bed in nothing but her bra and panties.

"YOUR GOING TO SLEEP LIKE THAT!" he yelled pointing at her state of dress… or undress.

"I usually sleep in the nude," she said nonchalantly. "But I figured that would only make thing worse, and I don't have any thing to sleep in anyway."

"Ok, but when I get my inheritance, we're buying you some clothes," he stated as he tried to think clean thoughts. _Stupid hormones aren't making it any better either, _he thought as he slowly fell asleep only to find himself in a sewer.

"Great where am I?"

_**"KIT COME HERE,"**_ he heard the fox call from behind a giant cell door with a piece of paper on it with the word seal. He walked up to the door only to see something that shocked him more than any thing else in his life.

There stood a girl who looked to be about 16 to 19 and well endowed for her age. She had red hair that was tied into two big pigtails, which were tied by two red bows and two little ones that hung next to her face. She was wearing a red dress with a purple bow on her back hip, a red choker around her neck. She had red healed shoes on and long black gloves that reached a little past her elbows. Her eyes were a fierce red with slit pupils and she stood with poise as she put her hand on her hips. (AN- it Ryuka Jihioh from Hanaukyo maid team La Verite I thought she'd make a good female Kyuubi.)

"Ahh ha ha ha ha ha ha," was the boisterous and elegant laugh that came from the girl.

"So, my jailer has come to bask in my grace, or maybe he has come to see what a real woman's body should look like, seeing as the only female body you have any interest in is that pink haired girl's, if you can even call her a girl," her voice was like her laugh, elegant and lively with evident pride and a little arrogant. If he hadn't came to the realization that Sakura wasn't as great as he thought. During training, he would've stuck up for her, but he knew it be a lie if he did.

"Well boy, is this all you do now that we have finally come face to face. Hmm… you should feel honored to even look upon me."

"Your awfully full of yourself aren't you?"

"How dare you," she sneered. "I, Kyuubi no Kitsune, was gracious enough to even speak to the likes of you. Respect me. Be reverent. Throw yourself at my feet."

"You sure are lively aren't you, what makes you think I'd bow to you?"

"Well at least you have some backbone to even think about talking back to the greatest of the fox demons."

"Who was defeated by a single human," Naruto stated with a smirk.

"Single human, my beautiful nine tails, he had a giant toad and shinigami on his side," Kyuubi said in her defense.

"True… so what do you want anyway?"

"Can't I want to talk to my jailer with out it having to be about something?" she said in a mock hurt tone "I heal you when you get attacked by the villagers and even lend you my chakra, and this is the thanks I get?"

"May I remind you whose fault it is for getting attacked by the villagers," he said with a glare.

"Look, I'm sorry all right. It wasn't even my fault, all I know was one second I was in the demon realm then the next this Uchiha summoned me somehow and had the nerve to demand me to attack Iwa for the leaf. I refused and was going to leave when he had the nerve to use the eyes that I gave to there clan. **THE EYES I HAD BESTOWED THERE CLAN, THE EYES OF THE FOX CLAN…"** she stopped to get a hold on herself

"When he used the bloodline that I gave their clan on me, I lost it. I gave them that bloodline, I sure as hell could take it back, but I couldn't just leave it at that. That man insulted me by trying to command me and then committed the ultimate insult to use the powers of my clan on me, so I decided to wipe them all out instead of just removing there bloodline, and kill any one who got in my way." She said sadly.

"It was only after I got sealed did I calm down enough to look at anything clearly, if what he said was true, then why were the ones that surrounded you after the sealing so confused? The current hokage and some white haired man who reeked of toads didn't have a clue why I attacked. That, and in my thoughts I remembered the mans sent, the sent of the vary man I gave the bloodline to, Uchiha Mandara." She finished as she turned her head, though she hid it well Naruto saw that her eyes showed a hint of remorse.

"Well if those are you reasons for attacking, then I guess I could forgive you," said Naruto with a kind smile.

She turned her head and he saw a quick flash of relief, but it just as quickly changed to a cocky grin. "Who said I was looking for your forgiveness, besides it's not like I care what your opinion is, I just felt like clearing that up."

"Well then was there something you wanted?"

"I have a proposition for you."

"And what could you offer me?" asked Naruto a little curious what she could offer him.

"My hand," she stated proudly.

"Why would I want your hand, I got two of my own?" Naruto asked completely missing the meaning of what she said.

"NO YOU BAKA, MY HAND AS IN MARRIAGE!"

"WHAT? WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO MARRY ME?!"

"Well if you must know, you have a strong will, you can be sarcastic and witty, even slightly cruel when you want to be…" she was going to continue be he cut her off.

"One does not live under the hatred and ridicule of an entire village and not learn a few things."

"Quite, and most importantly, your loyal. I mean you followed that pink haired girl around since the academy until now. I could think of no one better than you to have a litter of kits with, not that I have much choice in the matter."

"Well I do need four wives, but even if I do marry you, it won't do any good if you're in here. Or did you forget that little fact kyuubi-hime?"

"Don't worry about that, I'm sure I'll figure out a way before you fight Neji."

"So… what do we do now?" Asked the blond.

Kyuubi put her hand on her chin and started to think as her eyes glazed over for a few seconds and then grinned at Naruto in a foxy manner, which unsettled him.

"I think you should wakeup now, you've got a lot to do," she said with that foxy grin still planted her face.

"Why should I trust you, cause I really don't like that look on your face," Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Well, if you don't feel like getting up, then we could always work on that litter of kits I was talking about," she said suggestively.

Naruto took that as his queue to leave, not wanting any "kits" as she put it and left not hearing the fox chuckle.

As Naruto woke up, he noticed that could not see, as his face was up against something soft. Praying it wasn't what he thought it was, he tried to move only to feel two soft arms around him. He moved his head up to see Kin's face confirming that his face was in her breasts, just as he thought.

_Oh man, I am going to die if she wakes up, _thought a vary pale Naruto as he tried to free himself from her grasp, only to elicit a moan from her as his face rubbed against her breasts.

"Naruto-sama," Kin moaned out in pleasure, which caused the blood that had left Naruto's face to start to travel south.

_Damn hormones stop making things worse! _He thought as he finally managed to free himself from her arms and ran to take a long, cold shower.

When he was done, he went to get dressed. He noticed that Kin was up and went to his dresser, only to find that he was out of his orange jackets and the same with his pants. _Awe man, this sucks. I'm going to have to buy some more,_ he thought as he found a pair of cloths that the Hokage gave him for his birthday last year. It was a little big, but he said he would grow into it. He looked at himself in the mirror, it wasn't orange but it would do, it was a black turtleneck and a red jersey over it with tan khakis and his usual sandals.

"Well then, I should get some ramen before I get my inheritance," he said as he walked to the kitchen and saw that Kin had made breakfast.

"All you had was ramen so I made us a bowl," she said as Naruto sat down and began to eat.

"Thanks, as soon as I get some of my fathers money, we'll go shopping for some clothes," said Naruto between gulps as he shoveled ramen into his mouth.

The rest of meal was silent and when he was done, he said goodbye to Kin as he left towards the Hokage tower, ready to begin his life as a Namikaze.

AN- I am thinking of giving Naruto Rufus, I know he will be in Shego's, outfit seeing as a man has worn it before and besides clawed gloves rule.


	3. Burning for You

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kim Possible… BUT I own a Wii now

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kim Possible… ** BUT** I own a Wii now!!(Cue fireworks)

_Thinking_

"Talking"

"DEMON SPEAKING"

First to answer some questions from my reviews.

Actionliker(First person to review my story)- I may do some Sasuke bashing I'm not sure. Ps Neji's behind will be kicked and I leave you this preview of the Naruto vs Neji fight.

Starting now.

DING

Preview over

… it will make sense.

I only review fantastic fic…- thanks for the 10 / 10.

Adol114- your review was ok.

Avatoa- I will go on with my bad self.

Chaos728- yes it will be a harem and thx for putting me in your C2.

Bakuwara Tesu- sorry taking so long but don't worry about going crazy because 'were all mad here.' 'Your mad I'm mad'.

Dermonster- glad you agree.

Mri 1- sorry but Hinata will be in the harem because she will be the breath of sanity amongst a group of insane women(meaning kin, Ino, Hanabi, Femkyu, maybe Tayuya and Sakura and this chapter a character enters the fight for Naruto's heart that I don't think has been used yet.)

Inu-shommaru- sorry for lack of detail and as for my grammar it does suck I just have a great beta who writes here named Humnut who has a good Harry potter/Eragon crossover.

ShadowDragonGX- (**WARNING FANBOY SHOUT-OUT**) YOU MADE MY FAVORITE FANFICS EVER ALTER NARUTO AND YOUR REVIEWING MY STORY NOW ALL I NEED IS TO DO SI GET POSITIVELY REVIEWED BY VIPERFLAMER AND SYNICA. (**END FANBOY SHOUT-OUT****)** ahem I mean thanks for thinking my story is interesting.

Killroy777- it is nice.

Blackfang1983- thx

Garv-this is my favorite review of the first chapter.

Sigh_, it had to be the Council, _thought Naruto as he walked with Sarutobi into the council room.

In the room were the ninja and civilian clan heads. Though the ninja clans were fair enough, it was the civilian clans you had to worry about. Most of them were just power hungry that think only for them selves. The only civilian that supported him was Haruno Hitome.

Even though Hitome lost her husband when the Kyuubi no kitsune attacked, she was always nice to Naruto. He often wondered if she even had a mean bone in her body? Naruto was cut from his thoughts by some fat no name civilian clan head

"Hokage-sama why have you called us here and why did you bring that thing with you" he said with a sneer.

The Hokage's usually kind face hardened as he narrowed his eyes at the man "I would reframe from calling him a thing in my presence." The man closed his mouth and stared at the floor. "I called you all here to talk to you about Naruto's new bloodlines and of his heritage."

At the word bloodlines got most of the council to talk amongst them selves until the same villager spoke up again.

"How could this brat have a heritage, he's an orphan" said the fat man.

"Just because I'm a orphan doesn't mean I didn't have parents, its not like a stork just dropped me off here." Naruto said sarcastically but soon after raised his hand to cover his mouth as his face had a look of mock surprise "Oh… unless you don't know how baby's are born, well you see when a man and a woman love each other, or are really drunk, they proceed to an act which is called "Sexual Intercourse " or what I like to call mating which can go on for hours at a time depending ones stamina and kinks and then…"

But before he could continue Hitome cut him off "Naruto, as enlightening this conversation is, maybe we should get back to the topic at hand. What are these bloodlines of yours, Naruto-kun?"

"I don't care what you say, there is no way that this thing has a blood line!" piped up the fat guy again.

"Now its not nice to call people things" said Hitome as if she was scolding a child, shaking her finger at him.

"Listen bitch, I don't care what you think, there's no chance in hell that dem-"

**SLAM**

The man and the other council looked in horror and awe at the boy that had just slammed his flaming hands on he's desk. Naruto's skin had turned pale and had a tint of green to it and his once blue eyes were now an emerald green but what really caught there attention was his hands.

"I don't care what you say about me but if you ever call her that again I'll roast you alive" Naruto said as held up one of his hands like a claw and clenched his fingers cracking his knuckles. (Think of the way Inuyasha or Ranma cracks their fingers with one hand)

"Now Naruto there will be no need for that but I do appreciate it." said Hitome trying to calm him down

"Fine" Naruto said with a growl before putting out the flames on his hands a walking back towards Sarutobi as his eyes and skin slowly turned back to normal.

"Well now that we have seen Naruto's bloodline, is there any questions?" said the aged Hokage.

"Yes what else can it do with the flames on your hands?" asked Hyuuga Hiashi

"Well I can launch balls of plasma that explode when they hit something and fire a direct blast of fire like a laser, I can make the beam smaller if I concentrate. I think I can make is small enough to shoot from one of my fingers but I need a bit more chakra control, I can also increase the power of fire based jutsu in my bloodline is active it just takes at least twice a much more chakra and the best part is that keeping my bloodline on doesn't take much chakra hell even using normal sized blast of hardly costs much and with my stamina its more of a drop in a barrel then a drop in a bucket so any more questions"

"Naruto-kun, Hokage-sama said bloodlines. . . as in more then one right?" asked Hitome.

"Right. There are three others. But, I just don't know what they are yet."

"Well if were done with that, it's time to announce your heritage Naruto." Said Sarutobi.

"Who could this brat be related to that could be so important, huh?" said fat man who had worked up some courage.

Sarutobi knew he was going to love the look on their faces, "Namekaze Minato." he was right, he loved the look on their faces. All of them were shocked with there jaws on the floor.

_Its times like this I wish I brought a camera, even Hiashi's surprised._ Thought the aged Hokage.

"But Minato was not married" said Hiashi "I fact the only woman he was truly close to was… KUSHINA!"

"Who?" asked a civilian clan head.

"Uzumaki Kushina" said Yamanaka Inochi "I heard she came from another village, whirlpool I think, she was my wife's friend. All I know is when she was young she was the definition of the word tomboy. Hell, when I first met her I was twelve. I was in the academy and I thought she was a guy since she had her hair tucked in a hat she wore. Well when she told me she was a girl I said I didn't believe her because girls her age shouldn't have such a flat chest, next thing I know is I'm laid out on my back after she gave me a right hook." Said Inochi rubbing his cheek remembering where she hit him.

"I'm kind of disappointed she didn't tell me. She must have used a gen-jutsu to hide her pregnancy from everybody." Said Inuzuka Tsume

"I suggest some arranged marriages. I will write up marriage contract with my daughter immediately." Said the fat man causing many of the clan heads to glare at the man each for there own reasons, the civilian heads for taking there idea and the ninja heads for trying to use their friends son, Sarutobi wasn't surprised by their reactions but what did surprise him was Naruto's and Hiashi's reactions.

Naruto looked bored as he just stood there picking at his nails and Hiashi had a look on his face that worried him.

Hiashi was known for many things one of those things was the ability to show little or no emotion, but Sarutobi knew what signs to look for when he wanted to know what Hiashi was thinking, and what worried him was the distant look in his eyes that were slightly narrowed. He knew that look all to well, it was the look that Hiashi got when he trying to figure out something or when he was coming up with a plan and it had to involve Naruto. He could only hope that he had the boy's best intentions in mind. Before he could dwell much further on the subject he noticed The fat man looked like he was going to say something, but Naruto cut him off.

"You can make any contract you want I'm not gonna sign it." he said in a bored tone.

"WHAT, but you have to marry someone it's the law!"

"That may be but as the head of my clan I can reject any marriage contract unless I have less than four wives by the time I'm fifteen."

The fat man was seething but before he could respond Sarutobi stepped in.

"If nobody has any questions please leave for I have business to attend to with the new Namekaze." And with that everyone left to inform his or her clan about the news.

"Now Naruto-kun I have something special for you." said the Hokage as he handed him a book.

"What's this Oji-san?"

"That is a log of all the money your father made as a ninja and rewards from minor villages he had saved during the Konoha/Iwa war and with that he bought the publishing office that publishes one of the most successful books out there and it has made him a very rich man."

Naruto opened the book to see how rich his father was. As he opened the first page he was shocked, so much that he didn't even notice the Hokage chuckle from the look on his face.

"Look at all the zeros." said Naruto slightly drooling at the amount of money as he flipped through the pages.

"Yes your father was quite wealthy."

"And the commas look at all the commas!"

"Naruto are you sure you can handle all the money?"

"What." Naruto said coming out of his stupor "oh yeah I'm sure I can handle it, don't worry I'll be completely responsible."

"Ok you can go then and I'll show you to your house when you're ready."

"I'll see you later then. Oh, and don't worry, this money wont change me."

Five minutes later

"Hey Teuchi give me a large bowl of ramen and keep it coming!"

"Sure any special reason why?"

"Yep it turns out I'm the Yondaime's son."

"WHAT!" yelled the ramen chef. "Your shiting me."

"I shit you not kind sir, I am his one and only son. That makes me the richest person in Konoha. Here look at my bank statement." Naruto said as he handed him book that showed all his finances.

"Kami, where do the zeros end?!" shouted Teuchi as he flipped thru the pages

"Don't know I haven't got that far in the book."

"Dad what's the matter?" asked Ayame come from the back wondering what was wrong.

"Naruto is Yondaime's son." He said still recovering from the shock.

"Really, you must be so proud, Naruto-kun"

"Yep he is my hero after all and now that I have money I'm going to do something special."

"Well maybe you should get some more clothes you look very handsome when you finally get out of that jumpsuit and let your hair free."

_That reminds me I have to get a new head band or at least a new cloth, seeing as the plate is ok._ He noticed that she was waiting for an answer so he decided to complement her "Thanks your looking pretty as usual" he replied innocently causing Ayame to blush which only her father noticed.

"You wouldn't happen to be hitting on my daughter, would you Naruto?" Teuchi said with a smirk making Ayame's blush deepen.

"No sir I like your cooking utensils where I like them, in the kitchen making me ramen not used to kill me." said Naruto throwing his hand in front of him in protest

"Good, but seeing as you're my favorite customer and probably the only boy I trust in this village with my daughter I might let you take her on a date." Said Teuchi taking pleasure in watching Naruto and his daughter try to hide their blushes. "Here Naruto eat up something tells me your going to need the energy." He said handing him a bowl of ramen

"Thanks old man but if I'm going date her she has to realizes that I'm the last of my clan and gonna need four or more wife's. But its not there are girls fighting over who's going to marry me, right?" and with that Naruto ate his ramen ignorant to how untrue his words were.

Ten minuets later

_That was good_. Thought Naruto a he walked down the street having just finished his ramen, nothing could go wrong with this day. As he turned around a corner he collided into someone he hadn't seen for a while.

She had short purple hair that went nearly down to her shoulders with bangs that just barely concealed her headband, her brown eyes shown her frustration for the boy in front of her, she wore what looked like a violet sleeveless kimono with a white obi with a black ribbon tied in a bow behind her, she had what looked like anbu pants with black arm warmers and sandals.

_Shit it's Ami. _Thought Naruto

"Watch were your walking freak" Ami said with a scowl

"What's your problem?"

"You are, loser!" she said pointing a finger at him. "How they even let you become a ninja I'll never know."

"I earned it." He said sharply sending her a glare.

"Whatever," she replied, then narrowed her eyes. "I have to go see all my friends, you know 'friends', something you'll never have." she said with a smirk

"I have friends!"

"Yah if you call a handful of losers 'friends' then yes you do"

Naruto looked like he was going to yell at her but calmed down and sighed and began to walk away but stopped and with out turning and started to speak.

"You know, I'd rather have a handful of friends who care about me then a group that doesn't so if you don't mind I have to visit one of them." he said before walking away.

_That jerk, who does he think he is talking to me like that my friends care about me… don't they?_ She shook herself from her from that thought. _Loser, trying to trick me. I bet his friends aren't all that great. I'll show him._ And with that she stormed after him.

_Man and this day was going so perfectly, well at least I made it to the hospital. _He thought, as he was about to walk in. Suddenly he heard someone yelling at him from behind.

"Hey you jerk!" he heard from the purple haired girl that had finally caught up to him.

"Ami what are you doing here?"

"I'm hear to see what's so special about your friends"

"Fine just don't bother them." He said making his way towards Hinata's room with Ami right behind him, when they found her room he noticed the door was open and walked inside.

"Hey Hinata"

"N-Naruto-kun w-what are you doing h-here?" she stuttered

"Visiting you what else." He said with a smile

"Th-thank you Naruto-kun" she said with a blush then noticed he was with someone. "W-who is s-she Naruto-kun"

"Oh her" he said blandly "That's Ami, you know the bully from the academy"

" I'm not a Bully you loser!!" Ami yelled while hitting him on the side of the head.

"Oh hi A–Ami" she said nervously only to get a "whatever" in response

"So Hinata I have so much to tell you, guess what I am th-" but before he could say anything else he was cut off by someone clearing their throat.

"Excuse me Naruto but I must speak with my daughter alone." Said the man he recognized as Hiashi

"Ok I'll tell you later Hinata I'm going to see how Lee is, later."

Hiashi watched as he left before turning to his daughter.

"Y-you w-wanted to s-speak t-to me."

"Yes I came to tell you I have found a suitable husband for you and your sister."

"W-who a-am I'm I g-going t-to m-marry." she said sadly knowing that she wouldn't have a chance at getting Naruto now.

"The heir to the Namekaze clan, Uzumaki Naruto."

Hinata did the only thing she could do, she fainted.

Meanwhile Naruto and Ami were walking towards Lee's room when they saw Shikamaru.

"Hey Shikamaru what are you doing here"

"I came to see Choji, what's that troublesome girl doing here?"

"Long story. Anyway, I'm going to see Lee, want to come?"

"Sounds troublesome, but I'll come." Said Shikamaru as he followed the two to Lee's room

When the three made it to Lee's room all they saw was Garra ready to crush Lee with his sand, but was stopped by Shikamaru's **(Kagemane no jutsu)**.

"What the hell are you trying to do to Lee!" demanded Naruto

"I wanted to kill him."

"Well if your one thing, it's honest." Naruto said dryly

"Don't interfere or I'll kill you."

"Well if I have to choose between my life and my friends… I guess I'll just choose to KICK YOUR ASS!" exclaimed Naruto getting into a fighting stance.

"Naruto you idiot this guy is to much for us." hissed Shikamaru

"Well then all we have to do is hold him off till help comes."

"It doesn't matter." said Garra

"What?' said Naruto as he turned his head towards Garra only to see his sand floating aimlessly around him

"Die"

_Damn _Naruto thought as he charged toward the red head only to be forced to dodge a spiked tentacle of sand and was about to charge again but turned around when he heard Ami scream only to find the tentacle about to impale her. _Shit I have to do something quick!_ He thought so he did what he did best: think on his feet.

Ami saw Naruto form some seals from the corner of her eyes while she got ready to try to block the spike of sand flying at her knowing that she couldn't dodge it and immediately knew what he was going to try. _He wouldn't try tha-_. Ami was pulled from her thoughts as she felt the pull of a Kawarimi no jutsu.

Naruto held back a scream as he felt the spike of sand pierce his lung not noticing the red chakra flowing through him.

Garra froze in fear as he felt the killer intent and was shocked when the sand he impaled his pray with shot away from Naruto as if he had the plague.

"_**THAT CHAKRA IT CANT BE!!**_"

"Mother what's wrong why are you scared?" asked out loud confusing the three Shinobi, wondering who he was talking to.

"_**GET AWAY FROM HIM I… I NEED TO THINK." **_

Garra never heard mother talk like this before. "_Who are you Uzumaki Naruto and why do you affect mother this way?" _thought Garra as he gave a final glance at Naruto before left using the shunshin no jutsu.

"Kuso, that hurt like eight bitches on a bitch boat!"

"N-Naruto your alive!" yelled Ami as she checked his chest only to see that the hole in his chest was gone.

"Damn this was my last good shirt." He said as he looked at the bloody hole in his shirt before taking it off.

"Naruto what was that red chakra?" asked Shikamaru confused how Naruto survived.

"Oh that was my awesomeness reradiating off of me, just watch out people have been known go blind from staring at me when that happens."

"Troublesome blond." Muttered Shikamaru "_he's lying through his teeth, that much is obvious. But that chakra was so intense." _

"Idiot were you trying to get your self killed!" yelled Ami before smacking him up side the head

"Itai, what was that for?"

"I told you that was for being an idiot" _"Fool nearly dies, hell he should be dead with a hole the size of my fist in his chest. But the wound was healed by the time I checked it. How could it have healed… unless that red head had something to do with it." _Shewas about to say something when she was interrupted by a boisterous voice.

"Naruto-kun my youthful friend I see you came to visit me!" said Lee as enthusiastic as ever.

"Yep my youthful friend I came here to um, relight the flames of your youth on this youthful day by visiting you… youthfully." He said the last part a bit unsure of himself he hoped by speaking in a "youthful" manner he could cheer him up.

Naruto watched as Lee griped the blankets of his bed tears falling freely from his eyes. "_Great Naruto you big jerk you made him cry maybe I used youth in the wrong way?"_ but before he could continue his train of thought he was interrupted by a loud yell from Lee.

**"**NARUTO-KUN MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND I KNEW THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURNT BRIGHTLY IN YOU SINCE YOUR MATCH WITH KIBA-SAN."

_"Good I didn't offend him." _Thought Naruto happily"GREAT I'LL SHOW YOU HOW YOUTHFUL I CAN BE WHEN I FIGHT NEJI!!" Naruto yelled really getting in to speaking youthfully. "_Wow this is fun no wonder lee and Gai speak like this, hmm maybe I should wear something green._

Shikamaru was watching the troublesome 'youthful' shouting between Naruto and Lee and had a terrible revelation, they were bonding. _"Just what Konoha need's, these two bonding. Next they'll be running laps around the village and eating Raman… what's that troublesome girl doing?" _Shikamaru watched as Ami walk over to where Naruto an Lee were shouting at the top of their lungs and stood between the bedridden Lee and the still shirtless Naruto before raising both fists above there heads. Knowing exactly what was going to happen next the lazy Nara decided to look out the window and watch the clouds until the fireworks ended.

**WHAP !**

"Itai why do you keep hitting me Ami?" asked Naruto "Yes that was most unyouthful Ami-san." Lee said rubbing his head.

"YOU IDIOTS SHOULDN'T BE YELLING IN A HOSPITAL!" Screamed Ami readying her self to shout at the two again was interrupted by the door being slammed open by a nurse.

"Young lady I have gotten numerous noise complaints from this room and if you don't quiet down I'll have to ask you to leave!" said the nurse glaring daggers at Ami.

"Don't worry I'll make sure she keep's it down." said Naruto gleefully

"Yosh I'll help to." Stated Lee ready to take on the challenge.

"Good see that you do, you could learn a lot from these fine young men" said the nurse before leaving.

_"This is going to be a long day" _thought Ami looking at the grinning Naruto _"A Very long day."_

AN- sorry for the wait but I was being lazy and had some writers block plus my wii and the internet comes first in this relationship and your going to have to except that… oh come on there's other fanfics out there ready to take up your time while you wait like the ones in my new Naruto C2 that I will be putting all my favorite Naruto story's with harem's and or bashing's, great huh well that all folks. **REVIEW OR DIE!**


End file.
